loud_house_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Terminal Void
Terminal Void is one of the four Void Siblings, a group who vowed to protect the multiverse. She was created by AP100 on fanfiction.net. History Terminal Void existed in the multiverse since the beginning of its existence. After exploring the multiverse with her siblings, they founded the Guardians of the Multiverse, and created the Ultra Dimension to act as their main base of operations. At some point, Terminal Void helped her siblings clear out a newly discovered patch of dark matter. She went under some kind of trance, causing her to pick up a piece, which caused pain due to being a Void Person. The pain caused her to shatter it completely using the full strength of her grip. Shortly afterwards, she got into a fight with Error, though she couldn't use her powers, because the dark matter had mutated them. Upon being stabbed by Error's strings, it seemed she had lost. However, she managed to get back up, and the dark matter had fused with her soul, giving her an immunity. Now being able to use her mutated powers, she was able to beat Error to near death, and he barely escaped alive. After the incident, Terminal Void saw herself as too dangerous. Therefore, she sealed herself away in a cocoon shaped like a human heart. Her brother Dark Void found out, and took the key to the basement, which is where she currently lays. Appearance Terminal Void looks like a version of Linka Loud, though she is also ''drastically ''different. Her skin contains both purple and albino portions. Like her brother Void, her skin is gelatinous, meaning that these different portions can mix and move around randomly. Atop her head is the typical snow white hair, tied in a ponytail. She wore purple clothing (as seen in the picture). Personality Terminal Void was typically serious, but could crack a joke on occasion. Though, since she's been sealed away, her current personality is unknown. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Terminal Void is no joke when talking about power. As a matter of fact, despite being sealed away, she is currently the strongest being in the multiverse. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Terminal Void is very strong when it comes to physical power. In fact, she is so strong that she is capable of shattering dark matter that is in a metal state. * Superhuman Intelligence: Terminal Void is very smart. Despite being sealed away, she became the smartest being the multiverse upon Void's death. * Teleportation: Terminal Void can teleport just by thought, and her focus kept it in line. * Invulnerability: Terminal Void's body may be made of gelatinous substance, but it's pretty strong. You would have to be very strong to even scratch her, meaning she's basically unkillable. * Multiversal Travel: Terminal Void has the power to travel through the multiverse. This is a power very few beings have. Terminal Void was born with this ability, so she never had to go through the training process like most do. * Dark Matter Powers: Being one of few beings to possess these powers, Terminal is offered a variety of powers that contain the highly hazardous material known as dark matter. Abilities * Master of Combat: Terminal Void is master at pretty much any fighting style. Even if somebody invents a fighting style, Terminal Void can copy and learn everything by simply watching somebody use it. Weapons * Terminal Void's only weapons that aren't her superpowers are her own fists. Relationships Allies Void Family Terminal Void loved her siblings to no end. She would protect them from any danger, and would never let go of any problem they had. All of them worked together very well, and built the Ultra Dimension together. Dark Void was even saddened upon learning about her sealing herself away. Enemies Error Terminal Void without a doubt hates Error, and she never hides it. She even almost killed him, which despite her hate, never intends to do. Gallery Category:Linkas Category:Void People